Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Summary Speed of Sound Sonic (音速のソニック Onsoku no Sonikku) is a villain in the series, first appearing as a bodyguard hired by Mr. Monier. He supposedly grew up in a ninja village, honing his skills to near perfection. He views Saitama as his eternal rival, ever since the hero "defeated" him in a rather embarrassing manner. He is a slim young man with a feminine face, long black hair tied up in a topknot, and large grey eyes. A noticeable feature of his are the purple marks underneath his eyes. He usually appears wearing a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms, shoulders, chest, and waist, as well as a long purple scarf. After the fight with Genos , Sonic loses his topknot and is left with loose shortened hair. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Speed of Sound Sonic Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Assassin, Bodyguard(Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Stamina, Skilled using Swords, kunai and shurikens, Afterimage creation Attack Potency: City level (Held his own against pre-rain Sea King yet still lost stated he would've won with one of his ninja weapons though. Is also around the same level as Genos after his upgrade from G4) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Sonic has consistently proven he's one of the fastest characters in the series, often claims to be the fastest, but that's not true), likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with a flying and pissed off Tatsumaki while proving capable of dodging the shuriken she was telekinetically controlling) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City level (Took a beating from The Sea King who overpowered every single A Class hero he fought) Stamina: Superhuman (Can contend with fighters like Genos and Sea King and not get tired) Range: Standard melee range; higher with kunai and shuriken Standard Equipment: Sword, kunai, shuriken Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: He can be somewhat arrogant, reliant on weapons to beat some opponents. P.txt.jpg|Full Frontal Attack Sonic attacks Sea King anime.png|Wind Blade Kick Hail of Carnnage.gif|Hail of Carnage Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Full Frontal Attack: Sonic takes a low stance and rushes forward at speeds that make him impossible to be seen. The effect of this attack is not known because it was interrupted by Hammerhead. * Wind Blade Kick (風刃脚, Fujin Kyaku): Sonic throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. * Hail of Carnage: Sonic leaps around throwing his exploding shuriken at cars, buildings and people to cause massive amounts of panic and mayhem. * Four Shadows Burial: Sonic creates four identical afterimages through a special movement technique * Scattered Flash Slash: Used in a combo with the Four Shadows Burial, the four afterimages surround the target at the same time with the ninjatō. * Ten Shadows Burial: Same with four shadows burial, but with ten identical afterimages in total. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 7